


Grandson of the Demon (former)

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to carry the name with pride, he was Damian Al Ghul; Grandson of the demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandson of the Demon (former)

**Author's Note:**

> Short 1 shot based off an idea I had.  
> I re-wrote this now that i believe my writing skills are better.

Drake's nicknames never hurt Damian. They felt like hard rain, not a punch or a kick as Drake meant them to be. He weathered them and kept any wounds close to his heart. He would not let Drake know of his weakness. For some reason he did not grasp he wanted to be part of the family and hurting Drake any further would just betray any chance of trust.

That was at first, then they felt lighter and lighter. As time went on either he learned to better block the insults or Drake was letting up. It seemed as though the rain was letting up. Of course the insults still came, but they never hurt him. Or at least he'd never admit that sometimes they still did.

Then father died and the name that Drake preferred hurt again, not like a kick but the rain was back. Just as hard as before. Drake's nickname was demon spawn. It reminded him, father was dead. A father cold as ice and stubborn as a bull but a father he had loved, and wanted to be loved by. Grayson said that father had loved him, but Damian had no proof. During his time with his father he had learned you can't do anything without proof.

The rain of jabs and insults did not let up, the insults simply could not pierce his armor. The amount of insults grew infact, the rain began to pour harder because Drake had let that wound fester. Drake was not robin and despite being kicked out of the roll by Dick and not by Damain, he felt the child was still to blame.

Mother said that Damian was no longer welcome within her house. She took back his name and told him that the door to the house of Al Ghul where closed to him and if he tried to open them he would find nothing but barren ground. For the first time in his life Damian truly wasn't sure what to do. He didn't tell anyone and made a fatal mistake he let the wound be sore and open. Suddenly Drake's insults hurt more, Damian now had a crack in his armor that let the rain through. The rain was far stronger. To Damian there was no longer rain, he felt the full force of Drake's anger. The name he had once worn with pride, for he had been the Grandson of the demon, now cut into his heart. 

Damian was no one's son, he had no father and no mother. He could not hide his affections deep inside their love, and was left to face the heavy Hailstorm Drake forced upon him.


End file.
